Good Things Happen to Those who wait
by Shen6730
Summary: A story that i've been working on


Chapter 1:First Day of School

Sometimes there is a time in someone's life when they are embarrassed by their family. For Jimmy Cupp it's that time is now. Jimmy is this 5'11, 15 year old boy. He has brown hair always spiked up with green eyes.

It was the first day of 9th grade and Jimmy was already on the football team. Jimmy was wearing his gold earring, a backwards baseball cap, his uniform with number 89 on it, jeans and skater shoes. His dad David was the assistant coach and already embarrassed him. It was during school when Mark ran out of his office and gave Jimmy a hug.

"GET OFF ME DAD!"

Right after saying that his face turned bright red. No one knew that Coach Brock was his father. Now the entire football team knew. He took off down the hall way without looking back.

"Jimmy, I didn't mean t- wait!"

Mark took off after Jimmy, but Jimmy was to fast for him.

When he was running he ran into his brother D.J.

"Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Somewhere where dad isn't."

"Why?"

"Because he hugged me in front of the entire team and I called him dad by accident."

"But he is our dad."

"I know but the football team didn't"

D.J. looked at his brother in disappointment. Jimmy sighed and ran again to his 3rd period class.

During lunch his friends started to tease Jimmy

"Your father is the coach he isn't dead!" his best friend Jim said. Jim has never been to Jimmy's house when his parents were home. Jimmy was just about to say something back when he heard…

"Hey Jimmy can I talk to you?"

He turned around and saw David.

"Yea. Sure. Why not? You have already ruined the school year for me."

He stood up and walked with David to his office.

"SIT!"

"Fine, whatever."

His dad stared at him for a good 5 minutes.

"I know I embarrassed you but it was because your Uncle from Florida called."

"What else is new?"

"I hugged you because he is coming up to take you out of Shen and make you move to Florida with him."

Jimmy flew up from his chair.

"WHAT? I DON'T WANNA MOVE TO FLORIDA! YOU'RE MY DAD! YOU CAN STOP HIM!"

"I know, I know. It is just that you and I have had a lot of tension lately and I don't think it will be best if you stay here…"

"Great! You told him that I want to move to Florida didn't you?"

"NO! YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME! WHY WOULD I MAKE MY OWN SON MOVE TO FLORIDA? I WOULD HAVE TO BE THE WORST DAD IN THE WORL-"

He looked into Jimmy's eyes and saw the hurt in them. He didn't want to say something bad by mistake, he thought he already did.

"Listen, your mother thinks you are the reason she wants another divorced."

"WHAT?"

"It was just you me and Hunter before they came. All of the sudden we get re-married and the house got full again."

"So tell her 'fine I want the divorce because I am not giving up my son!' "

"I will try. Go home now."

"Bye."

"B-b-b-b-bye son."

Jimmy looked back and saw tears rolling down his fathers face. He all of the sudden felt really bad for his dad, but he hated his moms' guts either way.

Chapter 2: Moving

Jimmy was walking into his house when his Basenji puppy, Rosco jumped into his arms.

"HEY Rosco! How you doing?"

A lick followed after that.

"Right I forgot! You can't bark!"

"WOOF! WOOF! BARK!"

"Hey it's Payton!"

A husky puppy came running around the corner. He ran into Jimmy's arms and knocked him into the ground! Jimmy stood up.

"ROCO, ELI COME HERE!"

They didn't come. He looked in the living room and the two puppies were sleeping.

"HELLO?"

No one anwsered Jimmy went upstairs. Rosco and Payton followed. Emmett went onto his Computer. He signed on aim. His girlfriend Holly was on!

ShenFootball12: Hey!

ShenFootball12'sgrl: Hey back!

ShenFootball12: So I found out some news…

ShenFootball12'sgrl: OOOOOOOH that's why you were acting funny

ShenFootball12: I wasn't acting funny!

ShenFootball12'sgrl: Yes you were! About the news…

ShenFootball12: Right, right! So my Uncle Rick is coming up again and he mite be taking me with him 4 GOOD this time! So I mite not see you ever again.

ShenFootball12'sgrl: Oh. So you think if you move we mite have to break up?

ShenFootball12: Well… yeah.

ShenFootball12'sgrl: Well ok. Let me know in school if you are moving ok?

ShenFootball12: Yea.

ShenFootball12'sgrl: Look, I g2g my mom is calling.

ShenFootball12: Ok.

ShenFootball12'sgrl: Bye.

ShenFootball12: Bye.

_Shenfootball12'sgrl went away_

CoachofFootball: Your mom called you don't need to move

ShenFootball12: ok bye

_CoachofFootball__ signed off_

ShenFootball12: Hey Holly I don't have to move!

_ShenFootball12__ went away_

Jimmy woke up Roco, Eli, Payton and Rosco to go for a walk.

Chapter 3 New Teacher

On Monday Jimmy was with a group of his football buddies on his way to Global History when he saw a new teacher. On the board it said Mr. C.

"_Huh? Mr. K didn't say anything about a new teacher."_

He sat down and got his notebook out.

"Hello class my name is Mr. C."

A football when flying at his face.

"WHO THREW THAT?"

Jimmy's friends all yelled

"JIMMAY! JIMMAY! JIMMAY!"

Mr. C looked at Jimmy,

"3 weeks of detention afterschool with me!"

Jimmy flew out of his seat.

"Wha- but I- footbal-"

"I will let Coach P know why you won't be at practice for 3 weeks."

"FINE!"

Jimmy glared at his friends, their faces were white. They knew no Jimmy for 3 weeks means they won't win any games for 4 weeks. Along that Coach P will not let him play for 4 games. How ever many weeks you don't show up he adds one to the not being able to play.

Jimmy showed up for detention and sat down with nothing out to do.

"Why aren't you doing work?"

"Why should I? Thanks to you I won't have to worry anymore. No football games for 4 weeks!"

"Well you shouldn't have thrown something at my face huh?"

"I didn't my best friend Jim did but blamed me."

"Oh…well I am sorry, but Jimmy, Jim… why are you two best friends? That's toooooo confusing."

"It is fine, I don't really want to go to practice just don't tell Jim I told you. Plus Jim and I grew up with each other because we live right next door to each other; it makes sense to be best friends."

"I won't and that's nice."

The bell rang.

"Thanks see you tomorrow."

Jimmy went outside and it was very cloudy. He turned his hat to the front, threw on his sweatshirt and pulled up his hood. Jimmy was walking by the store when he saw his friends in the store. He meant to not be seen by them, but they saw him and they came out of the store. Jimmy took off down the road running as fast as he can, which is really fast. His friends took off after him but didn't know which way he went. Jimmy slowed down because he thought he lost them when he heard them running. Jimmy jumped over the rail of a bridge where there was a hill and stream. His friends saw him jump and went after him. Jimmy ran under the bridge before they saw him. When Jimmy looked out he felt rain on his face. He heard a low growl and thought it was one of them. At first he ignored it until it got really loud and close. Jimmy turned around and saw a big black wolf with yellow eyes baring its teeth and growling.

"!"

Jimmy's friends heard him scream and went running where they heard the scream. All of the sudden they saw Jimmy running full speed past them with the wolf right on his heels. His friends took off after Jimmy then realized it was a wolf and not a dog chasing after Jimmy. They all retreated and jumped back over the railing. But Jim stayed back and took off after the wolf and Jimmy; he didn't want his best friend getting hurt. Meanwhile Jimmy was running full blast trying not to slip. Jimmy looked back to see where the wolf was and he slipped in the mud! He slipped went rolling down another hill and couldn't move…his arm was broken! Jimmy looked up when he heard another low growl and saw the wolf staring at him with his yellow hungry eyes. Jimmy was sure he was done for.

Chapter 4: Meeting Bobby

The wolf was just about to bite Emmett when he saw someone jump over and hit the wolf. Jimmy rolled and stood up; he looked around and saw this average sized teenager with golden eyes and brown spiked hair. Just then Jim ran up.

"Yo, you ok dude?

"Yea, I'm fine… who are you."

"Hello my name is Bobby, what is your name?"

"Ummm…my name is Jimmy and this is Jim (Jim does a head nod towards Bobby) where did you come from?"

"I always walk around in the woods when I saw you fall, are you alright?"

"Yea, just a broken arm…nothing too bad"

The three boys laughed,

"Here let me walk you home Jims"

"Sure, but I go by Jimmy, he goes by Jim."

The three boys climbed up the two hills, quickly went to the doctors to get Jimmy's arm in a cast and back to Jimmy's house.

"Why don't you come in Bobby?"

"Are you sure, I don't want to be a bother?"

Jimmy unlocked his door and saw his father on the couch. His dad flew up.

"JIMMY! WHAT HAPPENED? Oh hey Jim."

"Hey coach."

"I fell when I was Ummm…"

"Racing his friends, I helped him to the doctors. Hello my name is Bobby."

"Hey Bobby, I am Coach Brock"

The two guys shook hands.

"You got a sturdy handshake Bobby."

"Thank you sir."

Jimmy looked at Bobby in the kitchen light, he looked kind of pale and sick but he didn't say anything.

"Well I better be getting home, you see my mother doesn't like it when I am home late after school."

"Where do you go to school Bobby?"

"I believe the Shenendehowa Central Schools District."

"Oh, are you in Jimmy and Jim's grade?"

"9th? Yes I am. I sit behind them 3rd period."

"It was nice to meet you Bobby"

"You to Coach Brock."

Jimmy and Jim walked with Bobby out of the house,

"Oh…I guess that I never noticed you."

"Well I am only there 50% of the time."

"Where are you the other 50% of the time?"

"I am, how you say away traveling with my family."

"Oh."

Bobby had an accent to Jim was curious.

"Where are you from?"

"I am from France."

"Oh."

"Yea. I, how you say just moved here this year"

"So I will see you later?"

"Yea see ya."

After Bobby left Jimmy realized that Bobby looked just like him but with golden eyes instead of green.

"Hey dad did you noticed that Bobby kind of looks like me?"

"Yea I did but I didn't think anything of i-"

Hunter then walked in the house. He looked just like Emmett only 5'4 instead of 5'11.

"Hey dad do we still have to move?"

"No Hunter just go do you homework, ok?"

"Yea call me when dinner is ready."

"I will."

Jimmy sighed and he with Jim went upstairs. He really was tired and didn't feel like doing anything.

Chapter 5: The Break Up

In school Jimmy saw Bobby surrounded by girls. One of them was his girlfriend who had her hand on his chest and was kissing him.

"Oh my god Bobby. You are so hot even with the French accent."

"Thank you madam."

"Madam, so romantic."

Holly went back and started to kiss Bobby again until she saw Jimmy. Jimmy was mad and stormed over. Holly saw Jimmy coming over, jumped off Bobby's lap and started to run to Jimmy. Holly started to fake cry.

"Oh Jimmy, it was horrible Bobby grabbed me around the waist and started to kiss me. I couldn't get away."

"Save it Holly. I know what I saw, you could have gotten away."

"Jim, is Holly, how you say your girlfriend?"

"Yea Bobby she is my girlfriend, she has been since 6th grade. Plus I'm JIMMY not JIM"

Bobby stared at Holly, and then back at Jimmy, he was afraid.

"You aren't gonna hit me are you? She told me she was single."

"YOU DID?"

"Well yea, Bobby is hotter then you…"

"Wow. If you wanted to break up why didn't you just say so."

"Because I don't…I just saw Bobby and thought he was you until he said his name in the middle of kissing him."

"Then why didn't you stop?"

"I don't know"

"Well I uh am breaking up with you"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?"

"Holly…we are over. We will always be over. I don't love you anymore. I just thought I loved you because I haven't been single since 6th grade. I don't even wanna be your friend on facebook. Don't you under stand? I thought you were the one, I honestly can say that. Then I saw someone else. And then I saw you kissing Frenchie over there."

Bobby looked shocked.

"Frenchie? I am no Frenchie!"

Bobby punched Jimmy and the rule in his house is only punch if the other person throws the first punch. Jimmy punched twice as hard back. A fight started. It went on for 10 minutes until Nikki broke it up.

"Jimmy please don't break up with me, I still love you."

"It's too late for that, I came in here to tell you I wanna take a break in our relationship but seeing you kiss Bobby made me mad. I would change my mind but I am not going to. I WANT TO BE SINGLE AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WANT TO BE SINGLE AGAIN. I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND ON FACEBOOK, AIM, OR IN PERSON. I WANT YOU TO BE OUT OF MY LIFE!"

People all around were silent and looking at Jimmy. Jimmy turned bright red and just started to walk out of the room.

"Jimmy?"

"Yea Holly?"

Jimmy turned to face Holly. Holly slapped Jimmy across the face and left him a red mark on his face,

"I never want to see you again!"

Holly went running out in tears crying her eyes out. Jimmy felt his face and looked around.

"Does that mean Jimmy Cupp is single for the first time since 6th grade?"

"Yes it means that I am single and if any girls want to date me go ahead."

Girls started to pile up and asking Jimmy to date him. Holly walked in the room hoping for Jimmy to accept her apology and saw about 25 girls surrounding him. He had this huge grin on his face.

Chapter 6: The New Girlfriend

After about two weeks of girls fighting over Jimmy, he finally decided on a girlfriend. Her name was Nikki and she was 14 years old. Jimmy loved her so much throughout his years of dating her until two weeks before senior prom. The day Jimmy broke up with Nikki is the day he started to get feelings for Holly again. Jimmy walked to Holly's house, knocked on her door and hoped that she anwsered.

"Hey Jimmy…"

"Hey Holly… I know this is weird stuff… but I have feels for you again, so uh do you wanna go back out"

Holly always said yes to Jimmy's questions because his eyes were so serious all the time.

"YES!"

"Cool. Well I got to go bye."

Jimmy went to leave and then heard.

"Wait Jimmy."

"Yea?"

Holly went running up, put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, of the French kind. Jimmy put his hands on her hips and kissed her back. There was no other feeling in the world then that Jimmy was in love with Holly and there was no denying it.

"I love you Holly."

"I love you too Jimmy."

Then Holly wrapped around him again and started to make out with him, Jimmy's best friend saw this happening and couldn't believe Holly was cheating on Alex…with JIMMY!

"Bye see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Holly kissed Jimmy again and there was sparks for the both of them. Jimmy left smiling and once he got home he went on facebook. Jimmy went from single to in a relationship with Holly Smit and his status was: I am in love with a girl named Holly

Jim: Hey man why are you back together with Holly?

Jimmy: Because Jim, she is amazing and I think she really is the one

Jim: Dork

Jimmy: Well you have been together with Jennifer since 6th grade

Jim: Yea well it is because she IS the one

Jimmy: Yea well good luck with that I gotta go

Jim: Fine bye

Jimmy signed off of Facebook and got a text from Jim:** Listen if you break up with her or she breaks up with you, I don't want to hear about it.**


End file.
